Ohayou, Kazehaya
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: mungkin bagi kalian itu hal yang biasa, tapi tidak untukku. Hal sekecil ini bisa membuatku bahagia, "Ohayou mo, Kuronuma!"


**-Kimi ni Todoke by Shiina Karuho-**

**Ohayou, Kazehaya-kun**

"Ohayou, Kazehaya!"

"Ohayou!"

Sapaan seperti itu sudah sering kudengar setiap pagi dari teman-temanku. Aku tersenyum seperti biasa. Tertawa dan memulai hariku seperti biasa.

"O-o-ohayouuu.."

"Kyaaaa... Sadako!"

Aku melihat dua orang cewek di depanku berlari menjauh sesaat setelah Kuronuma menyapa mereka. Aura hitam nampak di belakang tubuh Kuronuma yang tengah terpaku dengan wajah kaku yang lucu. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kuronuma, hari ini pun aku ingin menyapanya

"Ohayou, Kuronuma."

Kuronuma menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Seperti orang yang takut dan bingung, entahlah.

"O-o-ohayou."

Hahaha! Kuronuma memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, wajahnya semakin lucu, tapi sepertinya dia senang.

Ya, Kuronuma Sawako. Dia gadis yang baik hati, karena alasan tertentu orang-orang sering salah menyebut namanya menjadi Sadako. Dan Kuronuma menerima itu dengan senang hati, tanpa pernah protes sedikit pun.

Aku selalu melihat gadis itu dari jauh. Mengamatinya dan menantikan saat-saat aku bisa mengobrol dengannya secara normal. Aku ingin menggapainya! Meraihnya!

Kuronuma sedikit berbeda, karena berbagai alasan, dia memiliki kesulitan dalam bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Meski begitu, kulihat setiap pagi dia selalu mencoba menyapa yang lain walau itu selalu gagal dan terlihat menakutkan.

Hari itu adalah hari pertemuan pertama kami. Musim semi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia membantuku menunjukkan jalan menuju sekolah sambil tersenyum. Sangat manis! Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Dia bicara padaku dengan sangat natural seperti gadis lain dan sejak saat itulah aku mulai memperhatikannya, beruntunglah ternyata kami sekelas.

Sebagian besar anak di sekolah ini takut padanya. Dia selalu sendirian. Tidak punya teman. Kuronuma senang melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang dianggap merepotkan oleh orang lain. Dia menghapus papan tulis setelah semua orang meninggalkan kelas. Dia membuang sampah dan merawat tanaman. Tidak ada yang mau melakukannya secara sukarela selain Kuronuma.

Dengan berbagai usaha, akhirnya aku duduk di bangku sebelah Kuronuma. Di depannya ada Ayane dan di belakangnya ada Ryu! Di depanku ada Yoshida. Kami akhirnya mulai dekat dan menjadi teman. Khususnya untuk Kuronuma, syukurlah akhirnya dia memiliki teman. Ganbatte, Kuronuma!

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang spesial bagiku. Pagi itu ada yang berbeda untukku dan kurasa aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya.<p>

Seperti biasa, aku berangkat sekolah dengan semangat. Hari ini pun aku akan menyapanya lagi. Aku berjalan memasuki kelas, beberapa sapaan selamat pagi kuucapkan kepada teman-temanku sambil tersenyum.

Yoshida menyapaku dengan semangat seperti biasa. Aku membalas sapaannya sambil berjalan menuju bangkuku. Kuletakkan tasku, aku menoleh ke arah Kuronuma. Aku ingin menyapanya juga.

"Oha-"

Braakk!

Aku tersentak. Kuronuma tiba-tiba menggebrak meja sambil berdiri. Tubuhnya gemetar, aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Yoshida dan Ayane menatap Kuronuma dengan takut.

"Oi, Sawako! Nani?" tanya Yoshida yang kemudian diabaikan oleh Kuronuma.

Tiba-tiba Kuronuma menatap tajam ke arahku. Apa kau akan dibunuh? Bodoh! Mana mungkin seperti itu! Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, kini dia berdiri di hadapanku sambil menunduk.

Dia cuma diam menatapku yang sedang duduk. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, kedua tangannya mengepal. Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Nani, Kuronuma?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya.

"Ah... Umm.."

Aku menunggunya bicara. Mungkin ia hendak menyampaikan sesuatu tetapi susah untuk mengatakannya. Aku harus membantunya!

"Ada apa Kuronuma? Katakan saja!" kini aku menatap Kuronuma sambil tersenyum. Semoga ini bisa sedikit membantunya.

"Umm... Ano..."

"Ya?" aku menunggunya

"O-ohayou, Kazehaya-kun!"

Aku terpaku menatap Kuronuma. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ini pertama kalinya Kuronuma menyapaku terlebih dahulu di pagi hari! Mungkin, kau menganggap ini hal yang biasa, tapi tidak untukku, hal sepele seperti ini membuatku senang.

"Ha`i, Ohayou mo, Kuronuma!" Aku tersenyum senang sambil menatapnya.

**OWARI**


End file.
